The date
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: I was really bored when I made this so... anyways, enjoy btw this includes some suggestive themes so, don't like, don't read. Also: contains edgehoney (Us! Papyrus x Uf Papyrus) so things get REALLY suggestive. One more btw, if anyone can come up with a new name for this new ship... pls do.


It was a normal day... birds were singing, children were playing... and Papyrus was trying to keep two alternate versions of himself from killing each other. "SANS! Please do something!" Papyrus begged. "Hmm nah... I'm good bro..." Sans lazily groaned.

"SANS! Please! I don't want these two to end up dead!" Papyrus whined. "Stop pranking me you good for nothing-" " Hey papy, did you find my- holy guacamole! What happened?!" Blueberry screamed. "Ask your good for nothing brother!" Edge growled.

"Ha! I did nothing!" Stretch growled. "You did so!" Edge shouted "You got it on camera?" Stretch asked. "No-" "Then I didn't do nothin'" Stretch sniggered. "Papy... apologize" Blueberry sighed. "No!" Stretch shouted.

"Oh please, as if he'd apologize, he's too much of a baby bones to man up and say to it anyhow" Edge mocked. Blueberry gasped and looked at his brother, who had looked like a hurt puppy. "Oh puh-lease, don't tell me you're gonna cry hmm? Is the baby bones gonna cry?" Edge cackled.

"Shut up!" Stretch growled. "Aww! The poor whiney baby bones is sad!" Edge laughed. "Shut, up!" Stretch growled yet again. "Edge c'mon cut it out!" Blueberry whimpered, beginning to tear up at the sight of his sad brother. Edge continued to throw insults at Stretch until the Orange hoodie wearing skeleton could no longer stand it and walked off and upstairs to his (unfortunately) shared room, slamming the door in sadness.

"EDGE!" Blueberry and Papyrus both shouted. "What?! He was being a baby bones, so, I made fun of him!" Edge shouted in self defense. "Edge this is NOT how you make friends!" Blueberry whined. "I know! There is no way in... the underground... I would EVER want to be friends with that stupid, good for nothing, h-handsome, powerful" Edge sighed wistfully, trailing off and beginning to quietly ramble about how great he thought Stretch was.

Blueberry and Papyrus both looked at each other with knowing looks and began forming a plan.

-Later that day-

"So we all agree on this, right?" Blueberry said to Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, and Undyne. Everyone nodded their heads and went to their places. Alphys and Undyne raced up to the shared room of the Papyrus duplicates and knocked rhythmically on the door. "NOOOO! Leave me to die!" Stretch sobbed.

"A'ight" Undyne simply said, beginning to walk off. "U-Undyne!" Alphys shouted. "What?! He wants his privacy, so I'm givin' it to him" Undyne said before realizing her wording mistake. "Oh Undyne..." Alphys sighed, shaking her head. "Look I am SO sorry that I said that" Undyne said trying not to smile at her girlfriend's embarrassed face.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly and a Orange glow was seen. "Well, would that be plain... or salty?" Stretch giggled softly. "Eh!" Undyne laughed as Alphys shook her head in disappointment and embarrassment. "Oh! Now that you're out, your brother wants you in the kitchen" Undyne said before backing up.

"Really? Why?" Stretch asked. "Eh, who knows, it's Blueberry we're talking about here" Undyne chuckled. "True" Stretch agreed. Undyne and Alphys walked back downstairs and told the others so they could move on with the plan.

Sans sighed as he walked into the living room and found Edge sitting on the couch and reading a book. Sans walked slowly into the room and teleported behind the couch, blushing a deep blue upon seeing the title ' Brushing the surface: A simple guide to a healthy intimate relationship '.

Shuddering at the thought of what Edge was implying on doing with such information, Sans teleported back in front of Edge and cleared his throat, still blushing deeply. "What?" Edge asked coldly, not even slightly looking up from the book which Sans swore he saw was making Edge very much turned on.

Trying not to shudder visibly, Sans opened his mouth to speak. "Um... Papyrus said he um, wanted you in the kitchen" Sans squeaked, not only in fear, but also in hopes that Edge would at least look up and wonder why. "I would rather die" Edge growled softly, a slight hint of want in his voice.

Sans whimpered in fear of his safety in the face of Edge. "Oh c'mon... you sure you don't want to?" Sans asked, his blush fading and turning into something else. Mentally scolding himself, Sans wiggled around, pretending to dance when Edge finally looked up. "... hmm... fine, I will go, but only because I am tired of being entertained by nothing but myself" Edge sighed.

Edge walked into the kitchen, leaving Sans to fall onto the floor and satisfy himself as quietly and quickly as he could. As Edge walked into the kitchen, he noted how well dressed Blueberry and original Papyrus were. "Ok, why am I here?" Edge asked, chuckling softly at the sight of Blueberry doing his best not to twitch and shake due to the obvious tightness of his suit.

"Oh! Um... uh..." Blueberry stuttered, looking through a pile of cards in his hands. Edge smiled lightly at Blueberry, then looked up at original Papyrus seeing him glance at his shoes nervously. "Ok, what's up you two? You're acting more cute than usual" Edge joked. "Umm... uhh..." Blueberry muttered.

"Ok Sans I'm here, and well dressed so why did you- ... you..." Stretch said, trailing off upon noticing Edge. "Oh... it seems you're busy... very well, I can wait" Stretch said, beginning to walk off. "Papy! Wait!" Blueberry shouted, running up to and grabbing Stretch. "Um... I invited Edge and you to a nice little dinner... to you know help you become friends..." Blueberry whispered, his eyes growing and tearing up.

"Sans... Look I understand that you want me and Edge to get along but... well... he's a... jerk" Stretch sighed softly. As Stretch began to walk off, Blueberry huffed in frustration. "Come on Papy... please at least give it a try" Blueberry pleaded. "Sans-" "Listen Stretch, as much as it pains me to say this... your brother is right... we need to get along" Edge sighed.

"Oh please, as if you wanted to be 'friends' with me... you hate me and I hate you, end of discussion" Stretch growled, bright orange tears forming. Stretch stormed out of the kitchen, sobbing and muttering angrily. "Oh... I hate it when he gets like this..." Blueberry sighed sadly.

"Maybe we should go talk to him?" Papyrus said. "No... it's my fault... I'll talk to him" Edge sighed. "Aww, that's so sweet Edgy-" "Yeah don't call me that" Edge said nonchalantly, walking up to the shared room Stretch was in. Knocking on the door, Edge thought of how he had gotten himself in this mess. "Why me?" Edge sighed.

"What?" Stretch growled softly. "I want to say s-so-" Edge muttered, trying not to puke. "What?" Stretch asked. "I want to say sorooooooo" Edge whimpered. Stretch looked at Edge with a befuddled look. "LOOK I'M TRYING TO SAY I'M SORRY OKAY?!" Edge growled.

Stretch whimpered and slammed the door in fear. "No no no wait!... please... I really am sorry..." Edge sighed. Slightly opening the door, Stretch looked at Edge in confusion. "Why?" Stretch asked softly. "Why am I sorry? Or why am I apologizing?" Edge asked. "Both..." Stretch giggled softly, trying his best to keep a straight face. "Oh... well, I guess I just don't like it when you're sad? I don't know! Don't friggin' ask me!" Edge growled.

Stretch looked at Edge with a confused look. "What?!" Edge shouted. Stretch flinched before opening the door a bit more. "Well... I guess I'm just surprised that you aren't being so-" "Rude? Assertive? A complete a-" "Yes! Yes! All of those!" Stretch shouted, trying to avoid breaking his brothers' adorable 'no cursing' rule. Stretch sighed and leaned on the wall.

Edge noticed how tired Stretch looked and pondered on whether or not he should say something. Before Edge could even open his mouth, Stretch was beginning to lean to the side. Feeling a sudden urge of fear hit him, Edge raced to keep Stretch from falling. Stretch, being awakened by the sudden feel of protective arms, gasped when he realized he was in Edge's arms.

"Edge?" Stretch asked wistfully. "Umm... uh.." Edge stuttered. 'Why is he looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong? Wait... Why am I feeling... Oh no..." Edge thought as he noticed the telltale glow of a certain organ forming on both him and Stretch. "Umm... Stretch, maybe I should get you to b-" Edge suggested, being cut off when Stretch suddenly pressed his skull against his.

If he hadn't promised Blueberry he'd change, Edge would have been perfectly fine with screwing around with Stretch. 'I can't do this... Blueberry will kill... m-me?' Edge mentally asked as Stretch moved his tongue against Edge's teeth. Pushing away, Edge blushed heavily as he saw Stretch's tongue hang out.

Stretch panted and whimpered as his erection grew larger and more uncomfortable. Edge looked away and tried the best he could not to pay too much attention to Strech's desperate pleas for assistance. Getting annoyed with the lack of attention, Stretch began rubbing his erection against Edge's. Feeling delighted at his partner's sudden gasp, Stretch began rubbing harder, creating immense pleasure to him, but an unwanted want in Edge.

"Oh Edge... please... help me contain myself..." Stretch whimpered. Edge looked away, restraining himself from grabbing Stretch and pumping the poor soul to death (literally). "Edge? Please? I promise I'll be a good boy... I can even be your slave if you want me to..." Stretch seductively moaned. 'Man, this kid doesn't know when to stop does he?' Edge thought. "Oh Edge... ahh... you're soooo hard... it feels so good..." Stretch close to shouted.

'Oh god... no! Do not fall into his trap!' Edge scolded mentally. "Ooh... Edge... I want to feel you inside of me! Please! I want to feel you pounding me down and showing no mercy!" Stretch growled lustfully. Edge felt himself grow harder at that.

Finally being unable to contain himself, Edge growled and pulled the lustful young adult closer to him. "So... you want to be my slave?" Edge seductively growled. "Y-yes" Stretch moaned. "And you say you want me to POUND you?" Edge chuckled. "Yes!" Stretch moaned louder. "And you want me show no mercy?!" Edge roared. "Oh YES!" Stretch roared back, pulling himself closer to Edge and reaching into Edge's pants.

Edge growled and allowed the slightly inexperienced young skeleton to try and pump him. "Edge... I'm so lonely down here! Would you please help?" Stretch moaned. "I enjoy your etiquette, but for now, you can be as rude as you want... Oh, and for now... I'm your master..." Edge growled softly. "Yes master" Stretch whimpered submissively. Stretch gasped for air as Edge used his hands to satisfy him.

"Master... please... blow me?" Stretch begged, looking into Edge's eyes. Edge smiled and chuckled, "Of course my little orange..." Edge chuckled, leaning down and pulling down Stretch's pants, revealing his orange erection. As Edge leaned in and took Stretch in, Stretch moaned and muttered words of encouragement. "Yes... please...Oh yes... ahhh... Edge... your so good..." Stretch growled in pleasure.

As Stretch moaned and stuttered, Edge began to pick up and slow down his pace randomly, earning him multiple reactions at once. Edge smiled lightly at the reactions and began to slow down. "Master! Why are you slowing down?!" Stretch whimpered loudly causing Edge to mentally chuckle. -meanwhile downstairs-

"What do you think is going on up there?" Papyrus asked. "Eh, I dunno, it's Papy we're talking about here, for all I know, he and Edge could be fighting" Blueberry sighed sadly. "Well maybe we could go up and stop them before any real harm is done, then we could get them to be friends with our help" Papyrus suggested. "Papy you've japed me yet again!" Blueberry giggled as the two walked upstairs.


End file.
